callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Air Service
The Special Air Service (SAS) is a special forces regiment of the British Army featured in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Appearances The Special Air Service was first featured in the Call of Duty franchise in Call of Duty, where SAS Sergeant Evans was featured as a main character, fighting with Captain Price against the German army in various situations, including the attack on the Pegasus Bridge, the sabotage of the Eder Dam, and the destruction of the battleship Tirpitz and of some infamous V2 rockets. Then the SAS appears again in Call of Duty: United Offensive, where the player plays as Sergeant James Doyle. In Call of Duty 3, the Special Air Service appears again, and this time James Doyle and Maj. Ingram are back, in company of Cpl. Duncan Keith and some members of the Maquis Resistance (French resistance), like Marcel, Pierre LaRoche and Isabelle DuFontaine. Their objective is to "clean" some areas of enemy concentration, in the towns of Toucy, Autun, and Les Ormes (the latter two are featured also as multiplayer maps in Call of Duty 3. Later in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Special Air Service was a principal force in combating the Middle Eastern hostiles and Ultranationalist Russian rebels during the six-day global conflict. Captain John Price's SAS team was critical in the US/UK operation, operating alongside Marine Force Recon to eliminate the Ultranationalist nuclear threat. The main SAS operative of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare was John "Soap" MacTavish. The SAS are featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as part of Task Force 141 with Soap MacTavish returning as an NPC and playable character. SAS members in Task Force 141 are not as easily identifiable because of a combination of British, American, Canadian, and Australian members. Captain Price is featured as well in later missions, but is not playable. The SAS shows up in Modern Warfare: Mobilized. One of two playable characters is an SAS operative, headed by Captain Bell and Sergeant Walker. They take part in a search for a nuke, eventually finding and disarming it. In Call of Duty: Black Ops British Commandos appear in mission Project Nova. They are not the SAS as it was disbanded several weeks earlier, though it is likely there are SAS members among its ranks. They were sent to the German submarine to capture Nova-6. According to the intel in the level Redemption, an SAS operative named Jonathan is working with MI-6 to hunt down Mason, Hudson, and Weaver. Known SAS Members Call of Duty *Cpt. Price *Sgt. Evans *Sgt. Waters Call of Duty: United Offensive *Sgt. James Doyle *Maj. Gerald Ingram *Pvt. Luyties *Pvt. Denny *Pvt. Hoover *Pvt. Moditch Call of Duty 3 *Sgt. Doyle *Maj. Ingram *Cpl. Duncan Keith *Pierre LaRoche (French SAS) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Captain MacMillan *Captain John Price *Gaz *Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish *Mac *Sgt. Arem *Sgt. Barton *Sgt. Wallcroft *Paulsen *Pvt. Griffen *Sgt. Lovejoy *Cpt.Nyman *Cpt.Hansson *Sgt. Newcastle ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *Capt. Bell *Sgt. Walker *Sgt. Patrick O' Neil Weapons ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *M4A1 SOPMOD *G36C *Colt M1911 *USP .45 *M21 Sniper Rifle *M82 *MP5 *M249 SAW *R700 *M4 Carbine *W1200 *M1014 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *M9 *MP7 *P90 *M249 SAW ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *Sten Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Most SAS players are depicted wearing a gas mask, despite that there are no gas grenades used throughout the game. Gas masks may be worn to protect the users face from shrapnel or other debris, whilst also serving to hide the user's identity and to intimidate the enemy. *When choosing any Assault Rifle, in the Multiplayer, the player will appear as the Marines did in the later levels of the story mode right down to having the Marine Corps Insignia, despite playing as the SAS. *In multiplayer, the SAS announcer is Gaz. *In multiplayer, the SAS, unlike the other factions, have two separate appearances depending on the level. On the map Vacant, for example, the SAS will appear in black uniforms like they do in the campaign on the first mission, whereas on maps like Pipeline they will appear closer to USMC appearance. *The SAS's logo is similar to the logo of Task Force 141 and the logo of Op 40. All having a knife and wings. Call of Duty: World at War *The British army was going to make an appearance, due to the images of British weapons found in the games files that never appeared in-game, McFarlane Toys model of an SAS Trooper included in the Call of Duty series of toys and game code for Holland and Rhineland missions. See also *United Kingdom *British Army *British 6th Airborne Division *Allied Powers ru:SAS Category:History Category:Enemies Category:Real Life Article